A computer system may include volatile memory, such as DRAM. The computer system performance may be directly proportional to the amount of memory included in the computer system. However, the amount of memory (e.g., DRAM) that may be included in the computer system may be limited due to heat generation, cost, physical packaging constraints, etc., associated with such memory. Accordingly, methods and apparatus for efficient memory usage are desired.